Sueños hechos realidad
by Lawliet110
Summary: Tantas definiciones para los sueños, pero, ¿Cual sera la correcta?, premonicion, simples imagenes, realidad.


**Capitulo 1: Parece Real**

Un sueño pueden ser simples imágenes mentales pasando como una película mientras se está dormido, otros los consideran posibles premoniciones de un futuro no muy lejano; para algunos tienen significados especiales y para otros no; que pensarías si te digo que los sueños en realidad son eso "realidad", que de verdad ocurren mientras tu duermes solo que no en este mundo si no en algún otro, con personas iguales a las que conoces en este.

Buen Fic, según mi punto de vista y como idea central esta explicación de arriba, léelo, no es tan malo para ser el primero

* * *

><p>Iban de regreso a Resembool después de esos agotadores viajes suyos<p>

-Otra fallida búsqueda de la piedra filosofal- se quejaba Ed

-Tranquilo hermano, veras que la siguiente la conseguimos- respondía amigablemente Al

-¡ES LA DOCEAVA VEZ QUE DICES ESO!- respondía Ed con esos ataques de histeria tan conocidos

Justo al frente no más de 200 metros se veía aquel cartel que solo significaba una cosa, estofado, el cartel ponía "Bienvenidos a Resembool", de solo ver ese cartel Ed quería correr para llegar rápido a la casa de la abuela Pinako, ¿la extrañaba? , no, habían salido el día anterior a las 7 am y solo habían comido algo a las 5:20 de ese día, siendo ya las 3 pm del día siguiente estaba que se moría de hambre, pero no decía nada porque aun se sentía culpable por lo de su hermano

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Winry lo que sientes?- pregunto de súbito Al

-¡QUEE!, yo no siento nada por Winry- respondió sonrojado Ed

-Vamos hermano, no tienes porque ocultarlo conmigo ¿acaso no confías en mi?- dijo Al con cara triste

-No es eso, solo que ya te dije, no siento nada por Winry- respondió Ed

-Como digas, cuando quieras hablar de tu amor por Winry, solo búscame- dijo Al con tono sínico

-¡SUFICIENTE!, grito Ed abalanzándose sobre Al comenzaron a pelear

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Pinako , mientras seguían peleando una figura femenina salió por el balcón, parecía que hubiese salido de la ducha porque se le veía mojado el cabello y el reflejo de luz sobe las gotas de agua hacían brillar el mismo, Ed no pudo evitar el que darse viendo como un bobo, por la distracción Al aprovecho para darle el golpe de gracia y Ed volviendo en si se reincorporo a la pelea

-¡Ya Basta!- grito Winry mientras lanzaba su llave inglesa a la cabeza de Ed, -Siempre los veo peleando, no pueden un día estar en paz-

-¡Un día de estos me vas a matar si sigues lanzándome cosas a la cabeza!- respondió Ed a gritos

-Pasen de una vez no se queden afuera- decía Winry mientras se alejaba del balcón

-Vamos Al- dijo Ed - Hemos viajado más de un día entero, tengo ganas de comer y dormir-

Ya dentro de la casa para sorpresa de Ed se había servido estofado

-Siempre me ha gustado el estofado, a pesar que tiene leche…-comenzaba Ed con su explicación

Después de cenar y de relatar algunas anécdotas de su viaje decidieron ir a dormir.

Era una noche tranquila no hacía demasiado aire pero aun así el clima era fresco, Ed volteaba a su izquierda y veía a su hermano sentado en la esquina, lo que lo ponía pensativo y le hacía volver ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Con todos sus pensamientos desordenados y en un intento por ordenarlos quedo dormido.

Despertó al día siguiente a las 12:23 pm, en ese momento Winry pasaba por el cuarto y al verlo sentado en la cama le dijo

-Ya has dormido suficiente, levántate y busca algo que comer-

-Si ahora voy- respondió tan amablemente que Winry quedo extrañada, claro que no fue por amabilidad, sino que estaba pensativo, Winry no quiso preguntar nada más así que solo siguió su camino al sótano para ordenar sus herramientas

Ya en la mesa se le acerco Al y le dijo:

-Te veo muy raro, ¿Que pasa?-

-No es nada malo- respondió Ed – Solo que tuve un sueño, donde tú y yo corríamos en una plaza, pero no era ninguna que conozcamos y además teníamos ropas diferentes a las de siempre-

-Solo fue un sueño hermano, no hay mucho de que preocuparse- dijo Al

-No me preocupa, pero, era muy real

* * *

><p>A pesar de un inicio muy flojo, les prometo un Cap2 mucho mejor<p> 


End file.
